Don't Get Away Me My Idol
by aulia.edlinlyliss
Summary: Ran mendapat telephone aneh dari seorang peneror wanita! bagaimanakah tindakan detektif kita setelah mengetahui hal ini? dalam wujud Conan, bisakah ia menyelamatkan Ran ketika Ran dalam bahaya? lalu, bagaimanakah sikap detektif payah, Kogoro Mouri, ketika bertemu dengan Eri Kisaki dan mantan kekasihnya sekaligus di suatu kasus pembunuhan seorang pacar atlet taekwondo?


Author's Note: Author masih kelas 6 SD, dan ini fanfic pertama saya. Jadi, maaf kalau ada yang gaje, adegan ada yang dipotong, nggak beraturan, dll. Mohon memaklumi. Tapi, mohon luangkan waktu untuk membacanya dulu. Siapa tahu kalian jadi penasaran. Sebenarnya, saya mendapat inspirasi pertama waktu sedang main hp, terus kedua, saya lagi di kamar mandi, pake sandal (hehehe) ada hubungannya dengan sandal, baca aja sendiri. Terus, yang lainnya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba terlintas di kepala saya. Ok, selamat membaca! Enjoy, ya!

.

.

.

.

.

Story

Semuanya berawal di siang hari ketika aku, Ran, Sonoko, dan temannya yang berambut pendek, Natsuki, pulang bersama. Ran dan Sonoko asyik mengobrol bersama Natsuki. Entahlah, sebenarnya, gadis-gadis cerewet ini sedang membicarakan tentang ulangan yang semakin dekat, atau malah membicarakan tentang cowok-cowok ganteng di sekolah yang ditaksir Sonoko? Huf, dasar ganjen... ah, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar obat penawar APTX 4869-nya, ya? Nona cerewet itu sepertinya masih belum bisa menemukan obat permanennya. Ah, sudahlah! Seharusnya aku bersyukur dia sudah menemukan obat penawarnya, meskipun tidak Permanen. Yah, setidaknya, dapat berfungsi 24 jam. Sudah bagus bukan? Tapi, entah sampai kapan aku akan terus bergantung kepada obat itu. Oh, ya. Kalian tahu siapa aku, kan? Ya, Aku adalah Shinichi Kudo, Detektif SMA dari Timur. Sekarang, aku menjadi kecil seperti ini karena diracuni dengan APTX 4869 oleh Organisasi Hitam (Oke, aku tidak mau buang-buang waktu disini. Yang sudah pernah membaca komik Detektif Conan pasti tahu, donk sejarahnya? Ok, kita lanjut aja, ya?) Ya, dan saat ini, aku sedang berjalan pulang ke rumah bersama tiga nona ini. Aku hampir saja selesai memikirkan Cerita Sherlock Holmes ketika tiba-tiba handphone Ran berdering, dia pun mengangkatnya. "Moshi-moshi, Ran Mouri disini." Jawab Ran. Orang itu pun juga ikut berbicara. (Aku tidak tahu dia ngomong apa, tapi kudengar sepertinya dia agak berteriak). Tapi, setelah orang itu selesai berbicara, Ran langsung menutupnya tanpa basa-basi. Terlihat keringat dingin yang menitik di dahinya. Ada apa denganmu, Ran? "Ran, siapa yang telephone? Kamu kelihatan gugup!" Cerocos Sonoko." Eeh, Natsuki juga ikutan ngomong "Sonoko, kamu, tuch dari tadi nguping! Masa' bisa nggak tahu, sich?" "Hei, Natsuki! Aku kurang dengar tahu! Apa tadi Ran?" Kata Sonoko. Ran pun menjawab "Ah, enggak! Apa-apaan, sich panik begini! I-itu mungkin cuma salah sambung! Ehehe..." "Salah sambung, kok kamu sampai keringatan begitu? Jawab yang jujur, donk Ran! Kau tahu, kan kita sudah lama bersahabat?" Balas Sonoko. "Loh, aku gimana?" Cela Natsuki "Iya, iya! Kamu juga!" Jawab Sonoko seenaknya. "Ehm, gini. Sebenarnya, tadi itu aku nggak tahu siapa yang telephone. Dia juga nggak menyebutkan identitasnya. Soalnya, dia cuma, bilang..." "Bilang apa Ran?" Tanya Sonoko Bersemangat. "Di-dia bi...lang, sambil teri...ak jauhi Shinichi Kudo! Atau aku akan membunuhmu!" Gi-gitu katanya" jawab Ran terbata-bata. "Apa? dia bilang gitu? Beraninya dia neror sahabatku! Pake bawa-bawa nama suamimu lagi! Tidak bisa dima'afkan!" ujar Sonoko berapi-api. "So-Sonoko, su-sudahlah... la-lagipula... SHINICHI, KAN BUKAN SUAMIKU! KAU INI!" Jawab Ran. Tunggu, aku nggak salah dengar, nich? Ada yang neror Ran? Buat jauhin aku? Oh, tuhan! Semoga dia bukan Gin atau Vodka! Atau mungkin Vermouth, dan anggota BO lainnya! Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus melindungi Ran! Aku tidak akan mema'afkan diriku sendiri kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu Ran! "Eh, suaranya cewek apa cowok, sich?" Tanya Natsuki tiba-tiba "Ce-cewek Aku dengar jelas, kok! Soalnya dia juga berteriak padaku!" Jawab Ran. Apakah Vermouth? Chianti? "Hmm, cewek, ya? Kalau gitu, mungkin dia... FANSGIRL-NYA SHINICHI!" "Haaah? Fansgirl? Apa-apaan, tuch?" Heran Ran. "Loh, kamu nggak tahu Ran? Shinichi, kan banyak Fans-nya! Bukankah dia "Detektif Muda dari Timur""? Kata Natsuki. GUBRAK! Aku hampir pingsan mendengar kata-kata Natsuki. Tapi, memang ada benarnya juga, sich! Bisa saja dia Fansgirl-ku! Tapi, aku harus tetap waspada. Apalagi, cewek itu mengancam akan membunuh Ran. Tapi, sepertinya terlalu berlebihan, dech kalau sampai harus membunuh! Mungkin dia bukan Fansgirl-ku...

Sampai di Rumah:

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Seru aku dan Ran hampir bersamaan "Oi, Ran! Tadi ayah terima telephone. Ada klien yang minta kita datang ke rumahnya jam 2 nanti! Cepat siap-siap sana!" Kata Paman Kogoro, ayah Ran. "Baik, ayah! Conan, ayo kita mandi!" Kata Ran. "Err, enggak, dech Kak Ran! Kakak duluan saja! Aku mau mandi sendiri!" Jawabku dengan muka memerah karena malu. Walau bagaimanapun juga, aku ini tetaplah anak kelas 2 SMA! "Eh, kenapa? Anak kecil nggak usah malu! Kakak nggak gigit, kok! Kita, kan sudah sering mandi bersama! Aku siapkan air panas dulu, ya!" Kata Ran. Huf, ya, sudahlah... aku memang paling tidak bisa membantah Ran dalam hal ini. Tapi, suatu saat nanti, bila Ran tahu aku adalah Shinichi, dia pasti akan memukulku habis-habisan! Oh, It's ok! Finally! Akhirnya, kami pun sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. "Ayo, kita berangkat, Ran!" Kata Paman Kogoro. "Baik, ayah!" Tiba-tiba, "Permisiii!" Kata seseorang dari depan pintu. Aku pun membukanya "Profesor Agasa! Sedang apa prof. Disini?" "Ah, Conan-kun! Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Profesor Agasa. "Te-tentu!" "Hi, Kogoro! Lama tidak jumpa!" "Hi, prof. Tapi, ma'af. Sepertinya kami harus pergi" Kata Paman Kogoro. "Ah, tak apa! Aku hanya mampir sebentar! Oh, ya. Conan-kun, sebaiknya kau membawa tas sebelum pergi! Ini, aku ada tas model terbaru! Kau mau membelinya?" Tanya Profesor Agasa. "Sst, Shinichi. disini juga ada senjata rahasia, titipan dari Ai-kun! Mungkin kau membutuhkannya!" Katanya lagi. "Baiklah, profesor! Tapi, uangnya nanti, ya! Barangnya aku ambil dulu!" "Baiklah, ini! Aku pergi dulu! Permisi!" Katanya berpamitan. Kemudian... "Oh, ya, ayah! Bukankah rumah yang kita kunjungi adalah rumah klien yang sedang ditangani ibu? Katanya ibu sedang mengurus perceraian seorang wanita seusia ayah disana! Jadi kita bisa bertemu ibu, bukan?" Seru Ran bersemangat "Huh, kau begitu senang, nak?" Jawab Paman Kogoro cuek. Tapi, aku yakin ia sangat menginginkan bertemu dengan Bibi Eri Kisaki, ibu Ran. "Baiklah, kita berangkaaat!" Seru Ran

Sampai di Rumah Klien Ayah

.

.

.

.

.

"Kogoro, sedang apa kau disini?" "Loh, Ericka! Ini rumahmu, ya?" Jawab Paman Kogoro "Sulit dipercaya kalau kau adalah detektif itu Kogoro!" Ujar Bibi Ericka setelah kami dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam rumah "Kenalkan, Ran! Ini Bibi Ericka! Teman SMA ayah!" Kata Paman Kogoro memperkenalkan. Ran pun menyalami Bibi Ericka. Lalu, Ran yang peka itu bertanya dengan nada sedikit (?) menyindir "Teman apa temen, yah?" "Yak, kamu pintar menebak, Ran! Dulu, sebelum ayah menikah dengan ibumu, ayah sedikit punya rasa suka pada Bibi Ericka. Tapi tetap saja, ibumu adalah cinta pertama ayah!" Jawab Paman Kogoro. Hh, tidak punya perasaan! Padahal Ran bersemangat kesini karena tahu ibunya melayani klien disini. "Sekarang aku telah menjanda, Kogoro! Janda 2 anak!" Kata Bibi Ericka tiba-tiba "Wah, benarkah itu Ericka? Teman senasib! Aku juga sudah menjadi duda 1 anak. Hehehe..." Jawab Paman Kogoro. Huh, padahal mereka, kan belum benar-benar bercerai. Paman payah! Duk! Ran menginjak kaki Paman Kogoro. Kemudian, kudengar paman berteriak "Aaaww! Sakit, Ran! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Hh, payah! "Ayah menyebalkan!" Jerit Ran sambil berlari menjauh. "Kak Ran!" Aku langsung menyusulnya. Sementara, paman asyik mengobrol bersama Bibi Ericka. Hh, tidak punya perasaan sama sekali!

.

.

.

.

.

"Kak Ran! Ayo, kita masuk!" "Conan, ayo kita pulang saja!" Kata Ran tiba-tiba. "Tapi Kak Ran? Kita harus membantu Paman!" "Membantu ayah pacaran maksudmu? Kalau nggak mau pulang, biar aku yang pulang duluan!" Kata Ran. "Kak Ran!" "Ran, kau kesini bersama dengan siapa?" Tanya seorang wanita tiba-tiba. "Ibu!" Kata Ran setelah melihat wanita itu lebih jelas. "Kau sudah mau pulang? Sayang sekali, ya?" "Eh, enggak jadi, kok bu! Ayo, kita masuk ke dalam!" Seru Ran senang setelah melihat ibunya. Huf, syukurlah! Dia sudah ceria kembali! Kemudian...

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Ericka! Ada kasus apa sampai kau memanggil aku kemari?" Tanya Paman Kogoro. "Begini, Kogoro. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendengar jeritan menyayat waktu ke kamar mandi. Seperti, samar-samar terdengar suara siulan!" Kata Bibi Ericka menjelaskan. "Aku sampai takut, dan berpikir apa mungkin itu suara hantu mertua perempuanku. Mungkin dia tidak rela aku bercerai dengan suamiku, lalu ia menggangguku. Bagaimana menurutmu Kogoro?" "Tidak mungkin!" Komentar Paman Kogoro. Huh, hanya itu? Aku langsung menjawab "Hantu itu tidak ada! Apa Bibi menggunakan kamar mandi itu?" aku menunjuk satu kamar mandi di pojok ruangan. "Iya." Jawab Bibi Ericka. "Kamar mandi itu tepat bersebelahan dengan gudang rumah sebelah!" "Barang apa yang selalu bibi pakai sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi?" "Hmmm, sandal japit!" Seru Bibi Ericka. "Sandal japit yang itu?" Tanyaku. "Iya..." "Pantas saja bibi! Bila sandal japit bibi bergesekan dengan lantai keramik kamar mandi bibi seperti ini..." Kataku sambil memperagakannya. "Akan timbul suara decitan atau mungkin seperti siulan? begitu! Ya, kan? Paman Kogoro?" Tanyaku pada paman. "Eh, i-iya." Jawabnya kikuk. Huf, akhirnya selesai juga kasus yang mudah ini. Oh, ya. Tapi, aneh? Kenapa kamar mandi ini bisa tepat bersebelahan dengan gudang rumah sebelah? Bukankah itu rumah kontrakan biasa? Kebetulan? "Oh, ya Kogoro. Akhir-akhir ini ada kasus pembunuhan di sekitar sini! Lumayan banyak juga, sich yang dibunuh, dan kesamaan korban-korbannya tersebut, semuanya perempuan muda!" Kata Bibi Ericka tiba-tiba. "Apa ada lagi kesamaannya Ericka?" Tanya Paman Kogoro. "Hmm, entahlah! Sora, kau masih ingat apa yang dikatakan polisi minggu lalu ketika penyelidikan ketiga?" Tanya Bibi Ericka memanggil nama seseorang. "Iya, bu! Mereka mengatakan, kesamaan lainnya adalah, perempuan-perempuan yang dibunuh itu sama-sama memacari artis atau orang terkenal!" Kata seorang anak SMA dari balik pintu kamar. Mungkinkah dia, anak Bibi Ericka? Dan, soal pembunuh itu, mengapa ia hanya mengincar pacar artis? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan telephone aneh tadi siang?


End file.
